


He's My Brother. Yet He's Not

by entangledarcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sad, Suicidal Sam, poem, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entangledarcher/pseuds/entangledarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Sam's thoughts when Dean had the Mark of Caine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Brother. Yet He's Not

I won't fight him.   
I might end up dead.   
But it doesn't matter.   
All lives have an end.   
He's my big brother.   
But he's not.   
The mark has changed him.   
He's swears it has not.   
He tried to kill me.   
I didn't care.   
He snapped out of it.   
All he did was stare.   
I remember the way he snarled and growled.   
You could've died.   
He sounded like the beast he had inside.


End file.
